


Noise

by Dimdive



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cybertron, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fun, Implied Relationships, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimdive/pseuds/Dimdive
Summary: The Decepticons use their free time to hang out together. On one evening, Skywarp shows up with a datapad and very interesting informations, capable of embarrassing on particular mech.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Noise

Everybody could hear the noise and laughter, that came from the common room, even several halls away. Actually it was just a storage room where someone squeezed several tables and an enerogon dispenser in. Others found lighting and now it was the most popular room in the whole basis. When it was planet, nobody thought about a place to spend their free time but with a little help of Skywarp and his colours even the walls where bright. He held a datapad up in the air and grinned malicious. "Guys, do you know what I found?"  
He didn't expected an answer. Slowly it got silent, the optics hit him. The smile of the seeker got even bigger. "On this datapad..." he made a theatrical break and held it higher like he got his servos on the allspark, "some records forum a very special night in Kaon, that everybody should be interested in!"  
He made a very satisfied face but nobody seemed to know what he meant. Suddenly, from a corner of the room came a muffled gargle and everyone focused on Thundercracker, who appeared snorting from behind his low-grade cube. He stared at his trinemate, unbelieving. "Y-you kept it?", he asked hollow.   
Now Starscream, who -to this point- sat on his chair quite bored, started to laugh loudly. The strange reaction of their Air-commander seemed to disturb some mech to a grade that they were sure he got insane finally.   
"I just found it! Oh, the others will love that!", Skywarp crowed and waged with the datapad.   
Thundercracker slowly stood up.  
"Don't dare it, Warp, I swear to Primus!", he hissed.  
"What if?"  
The violet seeker thought he was safe. "You know, TC... With this, I could keep you as a slave. But that would be boring. I think I'll just show it around! I'm sure that-"  
Thundercracker attacked him with a battle cry and tore him to the ground. He grabbed the datapad, pressed it to his chest and ran out of the door.  
"Never!", he screeched. "Never will a mech look at this ever again!"   
Skywarp cursed and started chasing his trinemate. Starscream now laughed so hard he nearly collapsed.   
"What in the love of Primus happened back then that Thundercracker acts like this?", Ion Storm asked and came closer very carefully. What was able to make the stoic Thundercracker scream like a sparkling?  
The Second-in-command giggled and whiped a tear of his faceplates. "That... That was the night when we found out that Thundercracker can't stand high-grade."  
"Do I even want to know what happened?"  
"Well, he asked strangers if they wanted to listen to him singing. If they said no, he sang nevertheless."  
The seeker started laughing again.   
"I... didn't know that he could sing", Ion Storme mumbled confused to break the weird silence.  
Starscream giggled.   
"Primus believes me, he really can't!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I CAN write stuff that's not about torture and suffering and trauma!   
> I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you liked it as much as I did, leave a comment if you want:) I'd appreciate it


End file.
